


the worst is yet to come

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Subspace, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's jerking his head to the side to bite into the pillow, a shrill whine rumbling up his throat, as he involuntarily jerks away from Calum again. It's too much, it's far too much. Michael's eyes open and he moans at the sight of Calum's head in between his legs, and he's wrapping a tight hand into the boy's dark hair, pulling on it none too gently. He feels Calum groan low in his throat, it vibrates the whole way through him, and Michael cries out, so loud it's almost a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst is yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll rn and i apologise for this lmao.  
> this is shameless smut and idk what to say about it.  
> title comes from cant feel my face by the weeknd.  
> head over to @ ncwamericanas to send me prompts and stuff!!

"I can't do it," Michael's whimpering, jerking his hips up off the bed and away from Calum's mouth, his hands shoving at Calum's shoulders to just get him to _go away_ for a moment, let him breathe. But Calum's hands are firm, gripping at Michael's ass to haul him down again, and then Calum's tongue goes back to assaulting, licking over Michael's fucked, puckered hole before pushing past the tight ring of muscle to fuck in and out at a languid pace.

Michael is a mess of his own come and sweat. He's already came twice, and he's so tired, he wants to go for a shower and go to sleep, but Calum is relentless and he's not stopping any time soon, that much is clear.

Michael's jerking his head to the side to bite into the pillow, a shrill whine rumbling up his throat, as he involuntarily jerks away from Calum again. It's too much, it's far too much. Michael's eyes open and he moans at the sight of Calum's head in between his legs, and he's wrapping a tight hand into the boy's dark hair, pulling on it none too gently. He feels Calum groan low in his throat, it vibrates the whole way through him, and Michael cries out, so loud it's almost a scream.

"Stop. Cal, stop." The words leave Michael's mouth fast, and it takes him a second to register the fact that he actually said it.

Calum's eyes open, and he's looking up at Michael's face with furrowed brows as his tongue slips from Michael's hole, "Say your safe word," he mumbles, kissing Michael's thigh.

"What?" Michael asks, throwing an arm over his forehead now as he blinks down at Calum with hazy eyes.

Calum rolls his eyes, opens his mouth to repeat himself, "If you want me to stop, say the safe word." He speaks in an even tone, lips sliding back down Michael's thigh, and then he's spreading Michael's ass cheeks open again with his calloused thumbs, blowing cool air over Michael's hole. Michael's hips fuck up and he lets out a ridiculous whine.

Michael keeps his mouth shut, and Calum takes that as his cue to start again, because he's licking over Michael's hole, this time sliding a finger in along with his tongue as he goes. Michael weeps, muscles tensing everywhere as he fucks himself down onto Calum's finger, feels his cock leaking onto his stomach and he knows he's close again. 

Soon enough, Calum's tongue leaves him and is replaced with two more fingers, buried in knuckle deep and fucking him fast, hard. They make this squelching sound as they leave and re-enter Michael, but he's so blissed out that he's barely registering anything, other than the fact that Calum's now looming over him, mouth dangerously close to Michael's own. If Michael just craned his neck a little -

"Tell me how good it feels, Mikey." Calum hums, jamming his fingers in at just the right angle and Michael all but wails, more pre-come blurting from the tip of his cock.

Tears are streaming down Michael's face, and he's not quite sure how long he's been crying for now, but Calum's hand reaches out to wipe the wet streams from his face as he continues to shove his fingers up into Michael's prostate.

"You didn't answer me, princess. How good does it feel?" Calum asks again, loving the way Michael whimpers and cries underneath him. Calum's hand runs down Michael's chest to tweak at his left nipple, and Michael's whole body shudders.

"So good," Michael whispers, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Calum leaves his fingers steady near Michael's prostate, tapping it every now and then, "so good, daddy."

Calum's eyes shoot open at that, and he's rubbing his hard cock against Michael's creamy white thigh, moaning, "Fuck, call me that again."

"Daddy, please," Michael sobs, jamming himself down onto Calum's fingers again, "let me come, daddy."

Calum presses his fingers onto Michael's prostate with force, just holding them there as steady pressure and Michael is _gone_ , eyes squeezing shut, hips bucking up off the mattress as he comes in hot, thick ropes in between them, splashing up so high that it hits his chin. It feels like it goes on for hours as Calum watches Michael's whole body vibrate and jerk with the force of it.

Calum is subconciously rutting against Michael's thigh, hot and fast and it only takes a few thrusts before he's coming all over Michael's hip, the thick liquid dripping down Michael's side.

The ebony haired boy looks at Michael for a second, taking in his dazed expression, and Calum's running a hand through Michael's hair, "Baby, are you with me?" He asks, eyes running over Michael's dialated pupils and red hot cheeks.

Michael hums, body limp as his eyes slip shut. Calum mutters a quiet ' _fuck_ ' under his breath, now fully aware that Michael is in a subspace state.

"Princess, it's time to come back." Calum is cooing now, stroking Michael's come-smothered cheekbone, "You did a good job and I love you."

The older boy hums again, this time blinking his eyes open at Calum as he struggles to focus. Calum sits up, running a hand through Michael's hair again, "You good?" He asks, waiting for a moment as Michael finally opens his eyes properly, most of the haziness gone from them now.

Michael nods, "Mm. Can you carry me to the shower now?"

Calum rolls his eyes fondly, but nonetheless gets up and pulls Michael with him, "And you wonder why I call you princess."

Michael grins, lopsided and dopey, "Mhm, your princess."


End file.
